


The Key to Tim's Heart

by blackrose_17



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Too many hurts and Tim knows he no longer has a place among the Batfamily, that's okay he has Conner and the rest of the Titans. Only his old family isn't that ready to let him go and wants to make amends with him. Can they prove that Tim still has a place among them or is it too late?
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cassandra Cain/Cassie Sandsmark, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Garfield Logan/Raven, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289
Collections: TimKon Week





	1. Under Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story written for TimKon week, each chapter will focus on a different prompt. I hope to post a chapter a day.   
> Sunday's prompt: Under Lock and Key
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapters I hope the next few days to make them longer.

After so many hurts, losses and betrayal Tim was no longer the bright and open young man he first was when he started wearing the Robin suit. After searching for Bruce alone after no one, not even his brother, believed him the change was obvious.

There were few that Tim showed his true self to, that he allowed into his heart. Cassandra Cain, Alfred Pennyworth, Cassie Sandsmark, Raven, Garfield, Bart Allen, and most of all Conner Kent.

It had taken time for Tim to admit to himself and then to others that he no longer considered Gotham home or the Bats family. No, the Titans were his family and the Titans tower was now home.

Things had changed when Bruce was thought to be dead adding on to other losses that he had already suffered, losing Robin and hearing that Dick, his first hero thought he was crazy and wanted him to be committed to Arkham, a place where they put the likes of the Joker. 

Something inside of Tim shattered at that moment and never really healed. 

Conner’s hand slipping into his own had Tim breaking away from the old hurts that still needed to be healed but now was not the time, and he looked up at the man he loves with all his heart and soul, the man that when he died so did a big part of Tim. The man who loves him and believed in him when he needed it the most.

“Are you ready to go?” Conner knew how hard this was for Tim when he loved someone he gave them his whole heart and he had seen how his death affected Tim, losing those he considered family shattered what remained of him. A fresh start in San Francisco was just what Tim needed. 

Tim refused to look back at the apartment that never really felt like home, he refused to think of the manor where the others were no doubt preparing to sit down for dinner that Alfred had created only Cass and Alfred knew that he was leaving. 

The things that he wanted to keep had already been moved to Titians Tower and the fact that no one but Cass noticed said everything about Tim's relationship with the rest of the Bats. 

He had set up a program to Red Robin's profile to remove from Batman Inc, he made sure to return his Bat-com and anything that would link him to the Bats. No longer would he come running when they called and discarded when he was no longer of use to them. It had taken time but he finally saw that Jason and Damian were right he wasn't wanted. 

This was a fresh start one that Tim could admit that was a long time coming. Squeezing Conner's hand Tim smiled up at him, "I'm ready, let's go, clone boy." 

Letting out the smile that he had been holding in cross his face Conner let out a little whoop as he scooped Tim up into his arms bridal style. 

Tim could only sigh as he wrapped his arm around Conner's neck, "I can walk you know." 

"I know, I just like having you in my arms." Conner's expression turned a little sad, "I missed out on too many chances to hold you like this." 

Using his free hand Tim slowly stroked Conner's cheek before resting his hand over Conner's heart where he could feel it beating, there had been a time he thought he would never get to touch Conner like this again. "It wasn't your fault. But you came back to me and that is all that matters, now we can build a life together because you Conner Kent, Kon-El is stuck with me for life." 

Pressing his lips against Tim's Conner stole a quick kiss, "I can live with that." Conner whispered when the kiss ended. 

Safe in Conner's arms Tim refused to look back at Gotham as Conner flew them away from the city, he kept his gaze forward it was time to look to the future and what it had for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst. I couldn't help it I needed to write protective Conner giving Dick a much-needed talk about how Tim was treated by him and the rest of the Bat-family.

Dick Grayson felt like an outsider as he watched Tim, the younger man he claimed to call brother face light up in a smile that he hasn't seen since he turned his back on Tim when he needed him the most. It had been a shock when they discovered that Tim had removed Red Robin's profile from all of the Bat systems.

"How did it come to this?" Dick buried his face in his hands. Even as he asked it out loud he knew the answer. They had made him feel like he wasn't wanted, that he wasn't part of the family. Jason and Damian had both tried to kill Tim, they emotional and verbally abused him, and while Jason had stopped that while he was free of the pit rage, Damian hadn't. And the worst part was that not one of them, him or Bruce took Damian aside and explained to him why the way he treated Tim was wrong, no they just expected Tim to be the bigger person, that because he was older than Damian he had to stay silent and take each and every barb that was tossed his way.

Raven and Garfield exchanged a look, Dick was their friend he had been there through tough times, he fought beside them and for them. But Tim was also their friend and they saw the pain that Dick and the rest of the family but Cass overlooked.

"You focused on those who thought needed you the most and ignored Tim even when he needed you because you believed that he could handle it." Raven started.

"Yeah dude and it didn't help that because you thought Tim was crazy so did the rest of the hero community. Cassie is still feeling guilty for not believing Tim no matter how many times he tells her that he understood and forgives her. It didn't help that you also gave Damian the Robin suit and Tim's place on the team. Something Conner is still not happy about." Gar picked up when Raven trailed off.

Dick winced he wasn't surprised that his two friends were willing to lay bare his mistakes. "I know. I did the right thing Damian needed Robin but I went about it the wrong way. I should have talked to Tim, explained why he needed to move on beyond Robin."

"It might have made a difference if you apologized to Tim as well and explain why it took you six months to notice that Tim was no longer living in Gotham." A new voice spoke up and there was no missing the anger in it.

Dick whirled around to see a scowling Conner Kent standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Dick. Now normally Conner wouldn't do such a thing to a Bat member but they had hurt his Tim and it wasn't something he could forgive.

Once again Dick winced he could understand why Conner was so angry with him if there were such a thing as soulmates then that is what Tim and Conner are and he had hurt Tim with his actions or lack of actions. "I have no excuse but how do I make things right with him? I just want my little brother back."

Conner saw that truth in Dick's eyes, he truly looked like he wanted to make amends with Tim and something in him softened just a little bit. "I don't know, you hurt Tim and it is going to take more than just words to make things right with Tim, you are going to have to prove it to him that you are sorry and that he is a part of your family because he never believed it."

Dick stumbled back as if Conner's words struck him. "Tim, he can't believe that can he?"

Conner's glare returned, "You replaced him with the demon spawn who keeps trying to kill him without talking to him, he every chance he gets tells Tim that he is not wanted or a part of the family and not once did any of you tell Damian he is wrong that Tim has a place in the family just like he does." Conner raised one hand to stop Dick from speaking, "And don't claim Damian is just a child and how he raised gives him an excuse as to how he treated Tim. It was up to you and Bruce since you are adults to take him aside and explain to him why he can't treat others the way he does. You want to help Damian break away from his league training then do something when he tries to kill Tim or insults him." Conner growled out.

Dick knew that Conner, Raven, and Gar were alright he told Tim time and time again that Damian was his little brother and it didn't matter what he did or said as the older brother Tim was just supposed to take it and love him. Dick closed his eyes as conversation after conversation between him and Tim about Damian played before his eyes and he saw how unfair he had been to Tim, "I'm supposed to be both their big brother and care for them but I didn't. I let Tim down."

"Tim loves you and misses you, all of you but it hurt that it took you six months to notice he was gone. I think you both need time and you need to talk it over with the rest of the Bats that if you want to show Tim he is a part of your family it is going to take all of you. Because I won't let anyone hurt Tim again."

"That goes for all of us." Raven spoke up, "You will always be family to us Dick but so is Tim and we will not stay silent a second time."

"Tim is lucky that he has all of you to look after him." Dick flashed them a small smile.

Conner's expression changed to that of pure love as he gazed out of the window to wear Bart was doing something that had Tim smiling at him fondly, "No we are the lucky ones that Tim let us into his heart."

Dick only hoped that with time and a lot of healing that someday he would be allowed back into Tim's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally was considering writing smut but then this idea took over and I just couldn't resist. Prompt: Supernatural Creatures.

_‘If Tim wasn't a Robin he would be a phoenix what with how he rises from the ashes reborn stronger than before.’_ Conner thought fondly as he watched Tim concentrate on his laptop, okay he was mainly drawn to the way Tim was biting his lower lip.

"I can feel you watching me," Tim commented without lifting his eyes off of his screen.

"I can't help it you are just too pretty babe." Conner waited until Tim let out a sigh and lifted his head to give him a look before he winked at him.

"Why do I put up with you?" Tim asked but there was no missing the fondness in his voice.

"Because you love me," Conner reminded him before his smile turned wicked, "And you love that thing I do with my tongue that drives you wild."

Tim went as red as his suit and Conner preened, it wasn't very often that he got to make his boyfriend blush like that.

"Keep those comments to yourself what if Bart had been around? We have to keep his innocent intact." Tim hissed as he looked around the room to make sure that Bart hadn't magically appeared.

 _'Tim could also be a dragon, and Bart is his hatchling.'_ Conner thought fondly, Tim had always looked at Bart like he was someone to be protected and it had only gotten worse when Bart returned from his death. As he used his TTK and carefully lifted Tim's laptop off his lap and placed it on the coffee table before closing the distance between him and Tim and pulling his boyfriend into his lap.

"Are you okay?" Conner hadn't kept Dick's visit a secret from Tim, he had told him everything.

Letting out a sigh Tim snuggled closer to Conner, "I'm afraid." Tim admitted in a small voice, Conner was one of the few people he would voice his true feelings to.

"What are you afraid of?" Conner asked but he had a pretty good idea.

"That if I give them another chance they will hurt me like before only this time I might not recover," Tim admitted in a soft voice as he nestled deeper into Conner's hold.

Conner's grip tightened, not enough to hurt Tim, he would never hurt Tim, "That won't happen. I'll be there with you through it all and I am willing to fight Batman himself if that means keeping you safe." Conner didn't believe for one second he could beat Batman but he would try.

Tim beamed up at Conner, "And I love you for offering but I don't want to put you in any danger. I miss them. For so long I had thought no I had hoped that I had found a place with them, a family, but it wasn't meant to be. I forced myself into their lives and when I was no longer needed I didn't leave."

"That is bullshit and you know it." Conner growled, "Anyone who is lucky enough to get your love is blessed and it wasn't your fault. They were the ones who messed up, who have to make it right with you, and don't you blame yourself for their mistakes." Conner had watched Tim let the wounds and hurts the Bat's inflicted on him tear him down one too many times.

"I love you my fierce and protective dragon." Tim fondly told Conner.

"And I love you my phoenix." Conner pressed his lips against Tim's.

Tim melted into the kiss, he knew it was coming that he would soon have to talk with his family, yes he still saw them as that no matter what but for now he enjoyed being in Conner's arms safe, protected and loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for today I kinda combined prompts of fluff and raising a child, I just love the idea of Conner and Tim adopting Bart as their son.

Bart Allen would like it to go on record that he is not a child! He could be scary! Sure he wasn't Superman’s clone or a Bat trained by some of the deadliest people alive but he was scary in his own right!

“Bart, no one is denying it but there is also no denying that you are Tim and Conner’s son.” Cassie Sandsmark, someone Bart once considered a friend now nothing but a traitor informed him with a smile on her face.

Cassandra who had become a regular fixture in the tower since Tim decided to call it home smiled at Bart and firmly informed him, "Nephew."

Bart opened his mouth and then closed it, letting his shoulders slump.

"Wise choice, my man no one argues against Cass." Gar reminded Bart as he passed him.

Tim had decided that Bart was his and Conner's son and since Conner could never say no to Tim they went along with it as did the rest of the team.

A sudden thought hit Bart as he turned to face Tim who had been watching everything in pure amusement, "Wait does this mean that I get to call Batman, grandpa?"

Mischief shone in Bart's eyes as the rest of the team minus Tim, Raven and Cass all who wore small smiles, laughed at his question.

"Sure, go for it but make sure to call him that while Alfred is around," Tim suggested.

"This means I get access to Alfred's cooking!" Bart was vibrating in sheer joy at the idea, suddenly being considered Tim and Kon's son wasn't so bad.

Tim looked up at Conner with an amused smile on his face, "I told you he would be okay with being our son."

Lowering his head Conner pressed a kiss on Tim's lips, "I never doubted you for a second."

Cass smiled as she watched her brother look so happy, she was glad he was happy and as she cast a glance at Cassie who was sitting next to her, her own smile on her face as she watched the scene before her. Maybe just maybe there was a chance Cass could find her own happiness.

Gar once he reached Raven's side wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, "I think we might have a new romance blooming," he whispered into her hair as he watched Cass and Cassie steal glances at one another when they were sure the other wasn't looking.

"Just a typical day in the tower then," Raven commented as she rested her head on Gar's shoulder.

* * *

It was a little later when Tim had a chance to sneak away to have a moment to himself as he stared at his phone, the message was typed and all he had to do was hit send. The problem was he couldn't make himself hit the send button.

"I thought I'd find you here," Conner commented as he landed and took a seat beside Tim on top of the Titians Tower. He knew Tim needed some alone time but when he heard a slight change in Tim's heartbeat he sought him out.

"I know I need to do this but I just can't bring myself to hit send," Tim admitted softly. He had wrestled with this for a while and taken time, it had been almost two months since Dick visit and slowly but surely Dick and the others had reached out to him, a message here and there. Cass always returned with Alfred's homemade meals and treats for him. Cass and Alfred were the only ones that Tim talked to but he missed the others, even Damian.

"Take all the time you need. Just know that I am here for you as are the others." Conner reminded him.

Resting his head on Conner's shoulder Tim smiled he was thankful for his boyfriend and friends. "I know and I am so thankful for you and them."

"Hey besides now we have Bart if things go awkward he can call Batman Grandpa Bats and we can make a break for it." Conner smiled as Tim let out a small laugh.

"Well, one thing is Jason will get a kick out of that." Tim was surprised to find it didn't hurt as much to think about his family. Letting out a sigh Tim pressed send and then put his phone down. "Can we just stay up here and watch the stars for a little while?" Tim asked linking his and Conner's hands together.

"Sure pretty bird whatever you want." Conner liked that idea.

* * *

Four cell phones all went off singling a message one from their long-missing bird that they hurt.

_I'm ready to talk, please come to the Titans Tower this weekend. - Tim_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt used for this chapter is hurt/comfort. Now I was originally going to try and write the story using all the prompts but then a new idea hit me for the last two prompts and they will be separate from this story. I hope that you all enjoy the ending.

Wally West watched as his partner paced across the floor like a nervous bird. "Babe, this isn't helping. I know you are worried about how this weekend can go."

Dick stopped in mid-pace to glare at his boyfriend only for his effort to be ruined as sadness filled his blue eyes, “You don't understand! If we mess this up we could lose Tim forever! I messed up big time with Tim and I never noticed. I turned my back on him when he needed me the most and destroyed his credibility with the rest of the heroes. I need to tell him how sorry I am and hope that someday he can forgive me and let me back into his life and heart.”

Wally knew that Dick carried a deep sense of guilt once he realized how Tim had been pushed to aside, left adrift without anyone to hold onto until Conner and Bart returned.

"Tim found Bruce and I wanted to send him to Arkham! I ripped Robin away from him and gave it to Damian, who needed it but I should have talked to Tim about it first instead of him walking in to see Damian in his uniform." Dick plopped down onto the couch beside Wally and allowed his partner to pull him into his arms.

"Dick, it isn't me that you need to be telling this to but Tim. Tim is the one who needs to hear all of this." Wally spoke gently to Dick.

"I know I just need to gather the courage to do so."

* * *

Damian Wayne didn't understand why his father was making him do this or why it was such a big deal that Drake be brought back to the family. He didn't hesitate in saying so.

"It is that kind of attitude that needs to change when it comes to Tim." Bruce had gotten a stern lecture from Alfred, he wanted his grandson back and he made it very clear that Damian's treatment of Tim played a big role in why Tim didn't feel welcomed.

_"And the fact that neither you or Master Dick have taken the time to address Master Damian's attitude problems. Yes, I know that he has overcome much since he first arrived but he still believes that his last name gives him the power to look down upon people and his belief that because he is your only blood son that makes him more important than your adopted sons needs to be addressed. As an adult, you have to take him aside and explain why emotional and verbal abuse is wrong as is trying to kill his brother. Master Damian has already taken Master Tim's role as Robin and his older brother."_

Bruce carried Alfred's words with him and he looked back onto how Damian treated Tim and saw that his father figure was right, he had allowed Damian to undermined Tim's placement in the family to the point that his second youngest son no longer considered them family. His treatment of Tim didn't help matters. When Tim first came into his life, a bright and shining beacon of light and hope, something that Batman had needed to pull him from the darkness but he had kept a barrier between him and Tim, he made sure that he knew they were partners and only that. He didn't want another son and he let Tim return night after night to an empty home. He knew that Tim was neglected but he still let him go back instead of offering to stay in one of the manor's many rooms.

It wasn't until Jack was dead, Jack who ignored and he had a slight feeling that abused Tim, did Bruce finally start to think of Tim as his son.

"I made my fair share of mistakes with Tim as we all did. It is time to make amends and to show him that we are truly sorry and want him to be a part of this family. If you can't do that, if you can't show Tim even the smallest amount of respect then you can stay home. But I will expect you to think long and hard about how you will feel if you were treated the way Tim was by us and by you. I know that you are just a child and it fell to me and Dick to explain to you how you acted was wrong." Bruce explained gently. He loves his sons, all of them but Alfred was right he should have talked to Damian long ago.

Damian let out a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest, he still saw this as pointless but he could see how much his father and Grayson longed to bring Drake back into the family. "Very well I shall accompany you."

Bruce knew that there was no talking his youngest out of this once he made up his mind he wouldn't change it. "Very well. Just think about what I said."

"I will father."

* * *

"Baby bird is finally going to talk to Goldie and B. The demon brat might even be there," Jason announced as he cleaned his guns.

Kory and Roy exchanged a look before glancing before looking back at their partner. "And are you okay with that?" Roy asked he knew that once Jason got himself free of the pit madness and away from Talia's hatred of Tim he had come to see that Tim wasn't his replacement, he had earned his place in the family.

Jason had been enraged when he learned that Tim was gone, had left not only Gotham but no longer considered himself a part of the family. He knows now that his actions towards Tim were wrong and that he wanted to make amends for nearly trying to kill him more than once.

Kory took a seat next to Jason, "Are you going to be okay?"

Jason gave a nod, "I will be after all this isn't about me but Baby Bird. I owe it to him to make amends and I can only hope that someday that he can forgive me for what I did to him."

Kory beamed at him before placing a kiss on his lips, "You are a good man Jason Todd and Tim knows this. After all, you are his Robin. I know you can make things right with him."

Roy grinned as he clapped Jason on the back, "And don't worry we will be there to make sure that you don't say anything stupid."

Jason glared at his other lover, "Thanks I don't know what I would do without you," Jason drawled out.

"Don't worry you'll never have to find out. You're stuck with us."

* * *

Tim was nervous, oh he didn't show it but Conner knew his lover well and he could see it.

Wrapping his arms around Tim Conner pulled him back so Tim's back rested against his chest. "Hey, it is going to be okay. I am here for you and I'm not going anywhere. If you need me to I will toss them out if things get too out of control." Conner found himself promising.

Tilting his head back Tim raised an eyebrow at his lover, "You are going to throw Batman out of the tower?"

"Okay maybe not Batman but the rest of them are fair game." Conner doubted that even Clark would be able to get Batman to move when he was on a mission to get his son back into his life.

"Are you sure that you don't want Cass or the others here?" Conner asked quickly changing the subject.

"No, I know that they will mean well but Cassie and Bart are too protective. I don't want Cass, Raven, and Gar to be put in the middle of everything, after all, they care about Dick and Bruce." The last thing Tim wanted to do was to make his family feel like they had to take sides.

Tim's expression turned soft, "Besides I have you here with me and that is all I need."

Conner felt his heart fill with love for the amazing man in his arms, "I love you pretty bird."

"I love you too." Tim rested his head on Conner's chest enjoying the feel of being in his soulmate arms.

* * *

There was a tension in the tower as the Batfamily plus Wally, Roy, and Kory arrived at the agreed-upon time.

Tim took a deep breath as he looked upon his family that he had walked away from and he felt a pang of longing in his chest, he missed them deeply.

"Well let us get this farce over with." Damian scoffed outcrossing his arms over his chest.

"Damian!" Dick growled as glanced at his younger brother. Alfred, Cass, and Wally had sat him down and explained or showed in Cass's case how he let Damian get away with things that he shouldn't. That yes while Damian was a child it didn't give him a free pass to attempt to murder someone or belittle them. And that words could leave deep scars and words were one of Damian's greatest weapons.

"If you can't add anything positive to this conversation brat then feel free to leave." Jason glared at Damian.

The youngest huffed out, "I have every right to be here just like you all do."

Wally nudged Dick gently and Dick took it as his cue he was one of the few people who could get through to Damian. "We are here because we want to make amends to Tim and prove to him that we love him and want a chance to earn back his trust. If that isn't why you are here then maybe it would be best if you waited in another room."

Damian couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're choosing Drake over me!"

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone. I love you both, you are both my younger brothers. I made a mistake with how I went about in making you, Robin. I don't regret it you needed it but I went about it the wrong way." Dick turned his attention off of Damian and onto Tim.

Tim's breath caught at the sheer agony in Dick's eyes as he approached him.

"I should have talked to you baby bird. I should have explained why it was time you moved on from Robin and spread your wings. I should have explained why Damian needed it and that you were ready for more. I most certainly should have never let you go off and search for Bruce alone, I should have never tried to send you to Arkham." Dick poured his heart out to Tim.

"You did what?!" Jason roared and it was only Kory and Roy's hold on him that stopped him from lunging at Dick.

"I know I did wrong. And I'm so sorry Tim. I'm sorry that I tried to convince your friends you were crazy and that had the hero community turn their backs on you. I'm so sorry that you had no one to turn to when you needed someone the most. I should have been there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry that I was a horrible big brother to you."

It took a second for Tim to absorb everything that Dick was saying to him. "I'm not going to lie Dick you hurt me, deeply. I needed you and you turned your back on me to focus on Damian. I understood Damian needed your guidance and he is doing much better now. It's just I had lost everyone, losing Conner's death destroyed me, and losing Bruce was the breaking point. When I lost Bruce I lost you as well." Tim didn't bother to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Dick moved even Conner's glare didn't stop him as he clutches Tim's arms, "No, no that is the last thing I ever wanted you to feel like. I am here for you Tim always. I know I have done a horrible job in showing that to you and I swear I will do better. If you just give me a chance."

"Why didn't you offer me Nightwing?"

Tim's question took everyone but Conner off guard.

Reeling back Dick stare at Tim, "What do you mean?"

"If we were equals shouldn't that have meant I could have been the next Nightwing? You had taken on the cowl with a new Robin, you could have offered me Nightwing so why didn't you?" It was something that had been bothering Tim for so long.

Dick knew that Tim had a point. "I wasn't ready to let go of Nightwing. I made it no secret that I never wanted the cowl but Batman was needed. But Nightwing was mine, no one else's, and even though you would have done me proud I wasn't ready to let it go. I kept a hold of it, something to cling to when the weight of the cowl became too much but I should have offered it to you."

"If you had I might have never gone looking for Bruce and you would have still be stuck wearing the cowl that made you unhappy. I would have turned down Nightwing because it is yours but it would have been nice just to be considered." Tim explained gently.

"Can you ever forgive me, Timmy? For being so blind?" Dick asked everyone in the room could tell he was itching to hold Tim in his arms again.

"With time I think I can. I just want my big brother back." Tim admitted in a soft voice.

Dick took a step closer, "That is all I want as well to be a big brother worthy of you."

Conner knew what was going to happen before anyone else as Tim moved to embrace Dick. A soft and knowing smile appeared on his face as he watched both men cling to one another, opening crying as they fell to the floor.

"You're good for him."

Conner nearly jumped as Batman commented from his side, he hadn't even seen the man move. "I try to be. Tim deserves to be loved and knows he is loved." Okay, so Conner couldn't resist that little dig.

Jason waited until Dick let Tim go. "Okay so while I won't be as mushy as Dickwing here I will tell you this. I was wrong in how I treated you when I first returned. Sure I was upset about being replaced and by someone who wore the Robin better than I could ever dream of," Jason held up his hand when Tim opened his mouth, "I'm not done baby bird. It wasn't until I was free of the pit madness and Talia's grasp that I started to see and with Kory and Roy's help that you were never my replacement. There is only one Jason Todd just like there is only one Tim Drake-Wayne, we both did the Robin suit proud. So I'm sorry for trying to kill you and I would like a chance to get to know my little stalker and my biggest fan and maybe someday we can call each other brothers."

Tim felt his cheeks heat up at the reminder that he had stalked Jason and that he was his Robin. "I'd like that."

"Good. Maybe you and clone boy can join us on an Outlaw mission, I'm sure you could kick some ass with us." Jason offered with a grin.

"Sounds like fun." Conner returned his grin. "What? You can't tell me you aren't considering it?" Conner asked when Tim shot him a look.

Tim couldn't deny it so he said nothing instead of choosing to focus on Bruce and ignoring Roy and Jason exchanging a fist bump and Kory smile lighting up the room.

Silence fell over the room as Bruce and Tim stare at one another.

"I have never been good with words and I will never find them to explain how you saved me, Tim. Not just from being lost in time but from the darkness that threatened to consume me when I lost Jason. You pulled me back from the shadows and brought light back into my life when the darkness threatened to overwhelm me. I can never thank you enough for all you did for me." Bruce took a step towards Tim. "I tried to keep a distance between us because I couldn't let another person get close to me only to lose you again. I thought I was doing the right thing because you had parents, even though they weren't really parents. It wasn't until Jack took you away from me that I realized you were my son and I lost you."

Bruce took a step closer to Tim, "I lost you again when I did nothing to stop you from leaving after you saved me. I thought that you needed time to heal and find your place as Red Robin, I should have known that you didn't need or want the independence that you already had too much of that. What you needed was to know that you are a part of our family and so deeply loved and wanted. All I can ask for a second chance to prove I love you, my son."

Tim's breath caught as he smiled at Bruce with fresh tears shining in his eyes, "I love you too dad."

Bruce moved and pulled Tim into a huge, one that Tim sank into. It was like the hugs that Dick used to tell him about, the kind of loving hugs Bruce gave before he lost Jason.

Damian had stayed quiet as he listened to the rest of his family speak from their hearts when it came to Drake. "Drake, while we will never be close. But I have to admit that you have your talents. I would like to get a chance to get to know one another. We might never be as close as you are to Todd, Grayson, and Cain but for the sake of our family I would like to try." Damian offered.

That was more than Tim expected from Damian and he knew it took a lot for the younger boy to make such an offer. "I would like that as well."

"Good." Damian nodded.

"Great now that is settled where is the food? I am starving!" Wally clapped his hands together.

Tim shook his head, the tension in the room easing as Wally pouted at them. "I call Bart and let him know that the others can come back and Bart will have enough food to feed both you and him," Tim promised.

"Great! I can't wait to catch up with Bart." Wally all but beamed.

* * *

Bruce and Damian were the only ones not to stay, they didn't leave until after Cass hugged Bruce and to no one's surprise she also managed to get one from Damian as well.

Wally, Roy, Kory, Dick, Raven, and Gar were catching up and exchanging stories while Jason and Cassie exchanged stories about Wonder Woman and Jason made sure to slip in a talk about treating Cass right and seemed to take great delight in Cassie blushing. Cass was helping Bart set out all the food, they needed more than usual to feed everyone as well as two speedsters.

Conner and Tim stood off to the side watching everything, "You know that this changes nothing. My home is wherever you are." Tim admitted softly to Conner.

Conner grinned down at his boyfriend, "Same goes for me pretty bird. You are my home and that will never change."

"I love you, my clone boy," Tim whispered.

"I love you too my Robin." Conner pressed his lips against Tim's and he meant every word Tim was all he needed and he would make sure that he knew everyday how loved he was. 


	6. Sunday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out he has another grandchild, Lian proves she is the favorite, and Dick goes big brother protective over Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up on the weekend but the pipe to my bathroom sink fell off and I was busy with that.

Bart Allen would like it to go on record that it was all Lian Harper's fault! None of this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't taken after her two fathers. He had simply been enjoying the ambrosia that was Alfred's cooking.

_One Hour Ago_

"How come Bart gets to call Grandpa Bruce Grandpa Bats but I can't?" Lian asked looking at her papa Jason at the Sunday dinner at the Wayne Manor.

Bruce choked while Tim turned red and Conner was looking for an exit, hell they just might jump out the window.

A smirk that promised nothing but pure mocking appeared on Jason's face as he glanced at Bruce, then Tim and Conner finally turned his attention to his daughter, "And why do you think that Bart gets to call B Grandpa?" Jason was enjoying the shade of white Bruce was turning.

Lian let out a little huff, adults could be so slow, "I overheard Aunt Cass calling Bart nephew and then I asked Aunt Stephanie about it and she explained that Uncle Tim and Uncle Conner adopted Bart as their son which makes him Grandpa Bruce his grandpa as well and he was calling him Grandpa Bats. So why can't I call him that?"

"My Timmy is too young to be a father!" Dick wailed and he made Wally proud at how fast he was over to Tim's side pulling him out of his chair and behind him. Dick leveled a glare at Conner, "There will be no adopting children until you ask my baby brother to marry you and that isn't happening for a while." Dick hissed out.

Conner could only nod, Dick had been Batman and he was downright scary, especially now since he was doing his best to show Tim how much he loved him.

"I have always wanted a big family," Diana commented as she patted Bruce's hand, trying to calm her beloved down. "Welcome to the family Bart."

Bart who had nearly disappeared into his chair set up at Diana's warm smile, "Thank you, Diana."

"Indeed it will be nice to have youngsters running about the manor again," Alfred added, a hint of a smile on his face.

Bruce looked horrified, "I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

A small whimper escaped Lian, "Not even to me Grandpa?" Her lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears.

Bruce was by her side in a second, "Of course not. You are my angel and I am lucky to be your grandfather. How about tomorrow we spend the day together doing whatever you want." Bruce suggested as he hugged his granddaughter.

"I love that grandpa." Lian shot a smug smile over Bruce's shoulder, aimed at Bart and Damian, she had proven that she was the favorite.

Jason was very proud.

"We have got to have more dinners like this," Stephanie commented to Cassie and Cass as they watched Bart pout, Damian glare and Dick looking ready to pull out the kryptonite on Conner to give him the talk.


End file.
